


Change

by lsaubel3



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Not Beta Read, Post-Canon, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lsaubel3/pseuds/lsaubel3
Summary: A short little blurb based on a tumbler (or redit, can't remember) list about weird things people's partners say in their sleep.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Change

Sometimes things change. Friends become enemies. Enemies become friends again. Friends become lovers. War rages and then, suddenly, it’s over. Things change all the time.

Healing hurts, on all ends. Apologies and forgiveness are given, earned, and never needed in the first place. Everyone made mistakes in the long battles. Anguish over actions, whether intentional or not, need time to heal over. To cover the scars given and received. No one who had lived through it all would ever truly trust with the same ease as they did before, at least not for a long, long time.

But sometimes things don’t change, even in the midst of even greater changes. Ears still like to be scratched just right. Back scratches still cause melting, even with new scars crisscrossing the back being scratched. Holding hands feels as natural as breathing. Friends still give the best hugs. Partners forged through war and battle stay together through peace and recovery, stronger together then apart.  
It’s interesting to find intersections where the changed and unchanged interact and cross paths. Sleeping together is still the greatest comfort of all but now cuddled together rather than “safely” apart. Soft giggling and whispers in the dark still speak of silly nothings and yet also speak to everything. Nightmares still strike but open and sharing comfort is more readily offered and accepted. Arguments happen, but are put to rest before bed, no matter what. The words “it’s over”, “you’re safe” and “I love you” are common language yet still cause warmth, safety and hope flood through their hearts.

Sleep comes so much quicker when love, safety and trust are restored. Sleep so sound that, at times, it has worried one or the other. When you’re used to your bed partner fighting in her sleep, or being otherwise restless, nightmares or not, complete stillness and gentle breathing can be a real shock to the system.

Which is why Adora was awake watching Catra soundly sleeping next to her. Careful to not wake her lover, Adora gently brushed back Catra’s slowly growing bangs, smiling softly when the action caused her to wrinkle her nose as if it tickled. Sighing softly, still sleeping, Catra rolled towards Adora burying her nose against her chest. Adora settled once again and snuggled her lover close, shutting her eyes and waiting for sleep to once again settle on her mind.

“No…”

Adora’s eyes shot back open. The mumbled word sent a chill down her back, her heart frozen against the fear that another nightmare was upon them. She watched Catra’s face, trying to figure out what kind of dream was causing her distress. No fearful expression graced her countenance, no sign of anger or distress.

“No…leave me alone,” again the words were mumbled and slurred with sleep. Still, there was no distress on her love’s face. In fact, she almost looked like she was going to…

*giggles*

Adora’s brows raised, nearly to her hairline. She had NEVER heard Catra giggle in her sleep. Hadn’t even known it was possible to giggle in your sleep. Oh, what she wouldn’t give for a recording thing like what Entrapta had. This was too good! Still giggling, Catra started to emerge from her dream, becoming more aware. The giggling stopped and Catra took a deep breath, Adora watching and waiting to see if she would completely emerge from her dream. She was still worried about the giggling but wasn’t willing to wake her if she didn’t do so on her own.

Thankfully, with fluttering eyelids, Catra’s eyes eventually opened; mismatched orbs seeking and finding cerulean depths.

“What?” Catra asked, used to having Adora watch her as she slept occasionally, but there was usually a reason.

“What were you dreaming about?”

Catra blinked twice then got a look that said well, isn’t this awkward? “Um… well… why?”

“You were giggling… you were actually giggling in your sleep.”

“What! No way! You must’ve been hearing things…” Catra buried her face against Adora’s neck, inhaling deeply.

“You totally were. I’ve got to know what got that kind of reaction!” Adora pushed Catra to her side, smiling ear to ear at her love’s bashfulness. “You know you can tell me anything right? It can’t be all that bad.”

“It was stupid…” Catra mumbled once again. “You know how I told you Scorpia had a thing for me?”

This quickly killed Adora’s unchained glee, it was completely not what she was expecting. Catra caught on to her anxiety and rushed to take the edge off of that rising emotion.

“No, no, nothing bad. I promise.” She soothed, stroking the blond tresses with tender care. Adora leaned into the caress, eyes closing in pleasure. “No, it was just…er…really really stupid.” Catra took a deep breath before continuing. “She was just… suddenly everywhere. Her arms wide open and chasing me through the Fright Zone. Every corner I turned, she was there waiting for me with arms open and…kissy lips! I kept trying to run away and then said ‘Leave me alone you feisty lesbian’ and woke up. That’s all. I told you it was stupid.”

Adora’s eyes had popped open as Catra described her dream. It was all she could do to keep from bursting with giggles herself.

“Leave me alone, you feisty lesbian? Really?” The dam broke, giggling laughter broke through her lips, growing to down right belly laughs as her lover started giggling again.

“See! I told you it was stupid!” Catra groaned, still laughing, snuggling back up with her giggling partner. “Go back to sleep you dork. I love you.”

Adora quieted her laughter and breathed deeply, calming herself enough to snuggle Catra back. "I love you too."

Yes, some things have remained the same, and some things have changed. She couldn’t wait to find out more.

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting a fic here. First fic I've written in at least 10 years and I definitely feel rusty. I have other ideas but needed to put something out to get started. Nothing serious. Reviews welcome!


End file.
